


Reassurance

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: After a bad day at work.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: If you don't know what slash is, you probably shouldn't be reading this.  


* * *

'Ummmmmm ..... fire's warm.' Daniel thought as he extended his sock clad feet toward the fireplace. He had been so cold when he had arrived home this evening. Thinking about the day he'd had, he was sure it was as much from SG1's close call as the February Colorado weather. 

Sitting on the floor with his journal on his knees, Daniel thought about the day's events, shuddering for a moment. 

The team had arrived on P3R-211 expecting to have a short survey mission, an overnighter, then back to the SGC the next afternoon. The flyover had revealed what appeared to be an ancient, deserted temple about 10 miles from the gate, and with no sign of civilization within a 50 mile radius, it had looked to be a short and quiet mission. 

`Jack should never have said quiet. It always seems to doom us to a not so quiet mission.' Daniel thought, smiling to himself.

Forty five minutes after they had arrived, two death gliders had suddenly appeared in the sky. Diving for cover, Jack'd hoped they had escaped detection. Keeping an eye towards the sky, he and his teammates had headed back to the Stargate, twenty minutes the otherside of the rise. 

Cresting the ridge, Jack and Sam had immediately dropped to the ground, signaling for Teal'c and Daniel to follow suit. As Daniel had crawled up to the top of the hill, he'd seen what had alerted Sam and Jack. The two gliders had landed approximately 100 yards from the gate and four Jaffa were standing watch around their passageway home. 

Not having any idea whether or not they had been seen, Jack had decided that he and Teal'c would circle around, come in from behind and try to take out the Jaffa, in hopes that they could get out of there before anyone else showed up. `Thank God, Sam had sentthe MALP back through when we had arrived, or there would have been no chance of a surprise.' Daniel had thought at the time. 

Following Jack and Teal'c along the ridge, Daniel and Sam had slipped into the woods to the left of the Stargate and waited for the Colonel's signal. They were to get to the DHD and dial up Earth as soon as the coast was clear. `Well, the best laid plans.......' thought Daniel. 

Teal'c and Jack had taken out two of the four Jaffa very quickly with zats. Seeing the attack begin, Sam had headed out of the trees with Daniel on her six. With her P90 blazing and Jack and Teal'c firing their zats, all four were down and they'd thought out for the count. 

Daniel had headed for the DHD, intending to dial up Earth so the could they could get the hell out of Dodge. As he had reached for the first glyph, 4 more gliders came screaming over the ridge on a low pass, firing on SG1, multiple blasts striking the Stargate area. 

Daniel knew this was probably only the first pass. Kneeling beside the DHD, Daniel could see that all 3 of his teammates were down. Teal'c rolled over and started moving towards an unconscious Carter. Daniel could see that Jack was moving but he wasn't getting up. 

Doing a quick check on the gliders and seeing them circling to come in for another run, Daniel hurriedly dialed Earth, punching in the iris deactivation code as he headed to get Jack. Jack had made it to his hands and knees by the time Daniel got to him. Seeing thegliders heading in, Daniel had pulled Jack up to his feet, thrown him over his shoulder and ran for the gate. He saw Teal'c step on through with Sam as he made the bottom step.

Explosions rained all around as Daniel had run up the three steps. Feeling a burning sensation on his left elbow, he'd stumbled through the event horizon. Reaching the gateroom with Jack over his shoulder, he heard Teal'c yell for them to close the iris. With the trinium shield scraping closed behind him, Daniel fell to his knees, droppingJack in the process. Grabbing the railing and steadying himself, he latched on to Jack's vest as he went down to prevent him from hitting his head on the metal ramp. 

Daniel sat down hard, but he managed to cradle Jack's head and shoulders. Jack was dazed and had a small gash on the side of his head. But his eyes were open, albeit unfocused, and Daniel felt like crying as he thanked the powers that be. He'd brushed back Jack's hair as he waited for the medical team to get to him, reassuring himself that Jack was alive.

As it turned out, all of SG1 had sustained injuries requiring Janet's care, but none too serious. Sam had a mild concussion, a sprained wrist, a laceration on her right arm and was spending the night in the infirmary. Janet expected to be able to send her home in the morning. Teal'c had a number of bruises and a small laceration on his ankle. Junior was quickly taking care of his injuries. 

Jack had been dazed, but except for the small gash on his head he was fine and had been bitching and moaning as usual within minutes of arriving in the infirmary.

Daniel himself had a number of bruises, couple of small cuts and oddly enough, a staff weapon burn on his left arm, elbow to wrist. One of the Jaffa had apparently still been alive and kicking as they had come through the gate. 

Sam was the only one in the infirmary and since Teal'c was OK, he was spending the night with her. Jack and Daniel had been ordered home to rest, lest Janet keep them in the infirmary.

Not having to be told twice, they had both said goodnight to Sam and Teal'c heading out. Jack had needed to see the General before leaving so here he sat, in front of the fire, writing in his journal and waiting for him. 

It had been a close call but they had all made it back in one piece and now, Daniel needed Jack. He wanted to again reassure himself that Jack was truly alive. Reaching for and sipping his coffee, Daniel leaned back against the sofa and closed his eyes. Anxiety couldn't override his fatigue it seemed. `Come on Jack, where are you?'

Jack pulled into the garage noting that Daniel's car was there. Home safe and sound, both of them. Rubbing his hands over his face, Jack realized he was exhausted. But he knew he wouldn't be able to rest until he had Daniel in his arms. He had to reassured himself that all was well. `Damn, Daniel had a staff wound, and he'd gotten it saving my sorry ass.' 

Reaching for the keys in the ignition, his hands were shaking. He knew it wasn't from the cold. Climbing out of the Avalanche, Jack headed for the doorway that led to the kitchen. Hitting the button to close the garage door, Jack entered, looking around, listening for Daniel. 

Taking off his coat and throwing it on a chair, he noted the coffee maker was on with a half a pot of coffee being kept warm. `Oh yeah, Daniel's here.' Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Jack headed for the living room in search of his partner. 

As he came around the corner, Jack saw him there, sitting on a floor pillow, back against the couch, feet extended towards the fire, eyes closed. His lover. Safe. In one piece. And waiting for him. His heart swelled with love and relief at the sight of him.

Toeing off his shoes, Jack quietly walked over to Daniel. Gently grabbing his shoulders, he leaned Daniel forward and slipped down behind him, settling himself, legs around Daniel, pulling his head back onto his chest. `Yeah, this is what I needed.'

"Jack?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"I'm glad your home."

"Me, too. I missed you. Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For saving my life. For loving me. For being here when I got home tonight. For not dying today."

"Any time, Jack."

They sat there enjoying the fire, reveling in each other's warmth. Jack slipped his hands inside Daniel's shirt, gently stroking and rubbing, needing the feel of his lover's skin beneath his hands. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's legs, pulling them in close,loving the sensation of being surrounded by the heat of his love's body. After a few moments. Daniel turned his head towards Jack, and reaching up, pulled him down into a gentle kiss, their tongues rasping against each other's. Jack deepened the kiss, tighteninghis embrace. Sitting there in front of the fire, kissing, stroking, reassuring, they sank into the touch, the taste, the scent enveloping them, giving to the other what they both desperately craved. 

Sometime later, they both pulled back. Brown eyes gazing into blue, their need for reassurance still present but banked a little.

"Love you."

"Hmmm, love you too, babe." Jack said as he leaned in and nipped at Daniel's mouth.

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah." 

"And Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me babe."


End file.
